


Pretty Headbands

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [400]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gender, M/M, Nonbinary Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam's nonbinary, and doesn't love it when cases come with restrictive gender expectations.





	

Cas brings the headband home with him that night and, when he and Sam are alone in their room, hands the bag to Sam.

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam says as they open the bag. “What’s the occassion?”

Cas shrugs. “You like purple. And…I noticed you like hair pieces like this, but don’t have many. I thought you might like one.”

Sam grins and leans over to kiss Cas. Cas smiles into the kiss. Sam’s lips taste like cotton candy. It’s both of their favorite.

Sam pulls back from the kiss long enough to slide the head band into their hair. It’s crooked, pushing Sam’s bangs so a small piece of flyaway hair is standing straight up. Cas chuckles quietly and fixes it. “Beuatiful,” he says, kissing Sam on the nose.

“Really?” Sam asks.

Cas nods. “You always are, Sam.”

Sam smiles shyly, and they go about their night.

*

The next day in the car on the way to a case, Sam is dressed in their suit and has the headband in, the lipgloss and any other makeup scrubbed clean. Sam looks uncomfortable in the suit–Cas knows it’s not that type of day for Sam–but they touch the headband back into place twice, like it’s reassuring.

Dean doesn’t comment about the headband, which means he’s learning. Cas may have scared him, once or twice. But it was, he justifies to himself, for a good cause. Because even if Dean doesn’t understand he does his best to be supportive, or at least not hostile, and Sam is so much happier for it.

It was rough, at first, when Sam confessed what they had always felt about themselves and their gender to Cas. Cas had been as supportive as he could be, but honestly it took longer to get Sam to be supportive of themself, to be willing to admit that this is what they felt, that this is who they are. And then telling Dean had taken its own amount of effort.

But they are better now, all three of them.

Or, at least, they are better until they pull up in front of the police precinct. Dean hesitates a moment, then clears his throat. “Sam…” he begins.

Sam nods. “I know,” they say.

Dean gets out of the car while Sam takes out the headband, looking more uncomfortable than ever. 

“You’re still beautiful, you know,” Cas says quietly from the back.

Sam looks back. “Yeah?”

Cas nods. “Always, Sam.”

Sam smiles softly and sets the headband down, runs their hand through their hair to straighten it out, and gets out of the car, Cas following right behind them.

Cas wishes he could march in there and insist people treat Sam like they deserve to be treated. But that will not go over well. They need to stay under the radar and they need to get answers, and Cas knows it.

But, Cas thinks, with the confidence Sam is walking with, their head held up and the proud tilt to their shoulders, they can make it through this until they can get back to the car, where Sam can be who they really are once more.


End file.
